


His Own Little Hint of S

by mmmdraco



Category: Aitsu no Daihonmei | His Most Favorite
Genre: Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoshida gets to feel selfish about Satou. It's something he's never really felt, but he likes it. For as much as the other man might hurt him sometimes, he always makes it worth it in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Own Little Hint of S

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts).



Yoshida's eyes narrow as Satou offers him a piece of chocolate. He's been burned by this before, too literally for him to forget it. Especially since it seems to keep happening. It's one thing for his- His boyfriend! Even if he couldn't tell the world, he should at least be able to think it in his head! It's one thing for the other man to tease him and do... other things to him, but he'd gotten a blister on the roof of his mouth last time and kissing had been uncomfortable. He didn't tell Satou, though, thinking (probably rightly) that it would give him a sick sense of pleasure. So, instead of taking the chocolate, he smiles. "No thanks. I had a parfait for breakfast. I'm going to hold off on the sweets for now."

Even though they're in class, Satou sighs. "I have fun feeding you, though."

"Yeah, and then I have to run off to find water because you burn me. I can smell it when most things have peppers in them, but the chocolate covers it up. Do you want me to have to run to find Nishida?" Yoshida lets a hint of a smile come to his lips because he knows now that Nishida bothers Satou. Greatly. It's fun to win a little bit back against the other man's natural S tendencies, but he wonders if he's going too far with it today. Normally he's happy to take what the other man gives since he can watch him get so much enjoyment out of it, but watching him wilt and sigh is too much. "Fine," he says with his arms crossing in front of him. "But no carbonic acid this time or _else_."

Satou closes the box of chocolates and pushes it to the side. "It's no fun if you know it's coming."

"There are better surprises, Satou. You've given me a lot of those. That's why I still put up with the chocolate." He smiles and suddenly Satou has him in a hug that feels a lot more like a headlock. He can hear the girls in the back of the class muttering about it as they always do and he wonders once more if they'd still like him if they saw all of the parts of Satou and knew even as much about his past as Yoshida did. Yes, he's got a pretty face. But his temperament leaves a lot to be desired. Yoshida really wouldn't change any of it, though. He loves Satou for a lot of his negative qualities which is what convinces him not to go out with Nishida instead. Besides, it's hard enough to date with Satou when all of the girls want his attention. With Nishida, he'd have to contend with all of the people who needed helping, too. Satou- Yoshida gets to feel selfish about Satou. It's something he's never really felt, but he likes it. For as much as the other man might hurt him sometimes, he always makes it worth it in the end. Sometimes, Yoshida wonders just how much of an M he must be.

Class is called to order and they make it through with Satou tossing things at him. His eraser hits the back of Yoshida's ear and he holds it, wincing, but refusing to look at Satou so he doesn't associate the pain with his lover- even if it was his fault. He's got enough items around him to fill one of the tiny pencil cases some of the girls have because they're so cute and dainty and he gathers it all and grips it in one hand to deliver back to Satou at the end of class. "You dropped these," he says with a laugh.

"Hmph." Satou lets his fingernails scrape against Yoshida's palm as he takes the pencils and eraser and a small ruler. "Let's walk home together."

Yoshida nods softly as Satou begs off from doing anything with any of the girls in the class almost before seeing the response. The girls hate him. Abhor him. He hates it sometimes that Satou can't just tell them all the truth, but because he knows his past and knows that he lacked a lot of that power in primary school, he understands it. As long as he has his friends... and Satou... he knows he'll be okay.

They're nearly halfway back to Yoshida's house when Satou stops in his steps. "Your ear is red."

His hand flying up to cover it, Yoshida shrugs. "Your eraser hit me."

"Does it hurt?" Satou lifts his hand to brush against the outer shell of Yoshida's ear, then leans in and _blows_ softly against it.

Yoshida shivers and tries not to think about how he must be blushing enough to hide the red mark. "It does when you touch it!" He doesn't cower away from Satou's touch, though.

There's a long moment when Yoshida wonders why Satou is still just standing there, looking at him. "You should get it pierced." He smiles a smile that sends a chill down Yoshida's spine. "It can be something for you to wear every day to show everyone you're mine."

His breath hitching, Yoshida nods slowly. The very idea is almost inspiring. They can wear symbols of each other and no one will be the wiser. "Yeah. Just something small, though."

Before he really has time to think about it further, Satou has managed to drag him to a piercing parlor he's never noticed. It looks clean, very clean, but he still feels a tiny knot of panic in his stomach as Satou arranges everything, hardly giving him a glance until the tattooed guy wearing leather pants puts his hand on Yoshida's elbow to show him to the chair. He growls then and Yoshida wants to laugh at his jealousy. 

Satou doesn't offer his hand to hold during the piercing process and Yoshida doesn't beg for it, but he imagines how that would go. He knows he's crazy for trusting Satou to pick out an earring for him without getting any of Yoshida's input, but he trusts that, when it comes down to it, Satou has his best interests at heart. The process doesn't take long and Satou pays while Yoshida gets instructions on how to care for his piercing. It's only after they're out of the shop and his ear is throbbing that Yoshida's mouth opens. "I thought you might get one, too."

"And have it so obvious that it means something to us? No. You can do something else for me. Not jewelry, though."

Yoshida frowns as the make their way to his house. Their conversation dies as he thinks about what to do to Satou in between thinking about how much his ear was throbbing. It's only as they're in front of his door that the idea hits him. "Love bites."

"What?" Satou raises an eyebrow artfully at him.

"You know. Love bites. Hickeys. Bruises on you from my mouth. I'll give you one of those instead of an earring." Yoshida is glad he knows no one else is home to hear any of this through the door.

Satou laughs, but shakes his head. "No. That'll disappear."

Yoshida nods. "Yeah. But then I'll have an excuse to give you another." He nearly squirms at the idea. "No one's home if you want to come in and get the first one?" He's sure the blush is back because his ears feel hot and seem to throb even harder.

"We'll also get some ice for your ear." Satou reaches into Yoshida's pocket and pulls out the door key, letting himself in. "Don't put it where teachers can see," he says as he pulls Yoshida inside.

"But that means it has to go under your clothes and-" Yoshida smiles and closes the door. Right over his heart. That's what he'll try first. But while Yoshida's earring stays in place, Satou's love bite can go wherever Yoshida feels like putting it. It will be his own little hint of S that Satou carries with him. It might not be forever, but he'll take what he can get.


End file.
